Stolen: A Sunclan Challenge
by Dreamworkser
Summary: Ever since she was an apprentice, Vixensong knew there was something special about Shadowslight. She loves how his eyes are so warm and innocent, how his pelt is so different from the others...but no matter how hard she tries, the timid apprentice she used to be never won his heart. Instead, Cinderbreeze did. Now that they're warriors, Vixensong can be straightforward...will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan Allegiances**

 **Leader**

Hornetstar (male)  
A yellow short-haired tom with black eyes and pale stripes.

 **Deputy**

Vixensong (female)  
A beautiful reddish orange she cat with soft, intelligent cerulean eyes. Littermate is Emberstep.

 **Warriors**

Cinderbreeze (female)  
An honest, amber eyed tabby she cat with gray stripes on a soft white pelt.

Emberstep (female)  
A fire colored tabby with black socks and nose bridge. Pale blue eyes. Littermate is Vixensong.

Shadowslight (male)  
A black tom with a pelt that fades to brown on his left flank, and a brown mark on his right ear tip. Dark brown eyes, about as dark as a patch of wet dirt.

Jaystorm (male)  
A yellow eyed gray tabby with a jet black ring on his tail.

Amberheart (female)  
A chocolate brown she cat with soft, pollen yellow eyes.

Minnowcreek (female)  
A gray, black and white dappled sleek she cat. Sharp yellow eyes.

Flashwhisker (male)  
A striking yellow/butter colored tom with hazel eyes. Tends to be bright to look at under the sun, fur or eyes.

Brindlepetal (female)  
An amber furred tabby with black and darker brown streaks and glowing yellow eyes. An unusually rosy colored nose.

Tussocktail (male)  
A long furred white cat with a kinky tail and light green eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Boldpaw (male)  
A blackish brown tom with thick set shoulders and a thick tail. Brave and daring blue eyes.

Leopardpaw (female)  
A white she cat with small gray splotches that form spots on her flank and back, like a leopard's. Beautiful, yet icy, blue eyes.

Stripepaw (male)  
A gray and white striped tabby with warm green eyes.

 **Queens**

Icemouse  
A white tabby with a brown patch on her back, tail, and face with a white muzzle. Pale, almost translucent blue eyes. Still recovering from having Boldpaw, Leopardpaw and Stripepaw; she is waiting for Hawkstripe to have her kits so she can help.

Hawkstripe  
A light brown tabby with darker brown and black hash marks. A white chest and belly, separated by a brown bar. Expecting kits in about a moon.

 **Elders**

Stormslice (male)  
A gray tabby tom with an extremely dark streak flooding from the tip of his muzzle to the tip of his tail. A grumpy face that used to be handsome, with squinty yellow eyes.

 **Kits**

None yet/all left nursery


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderbreeze's POV (First Person)**

I stepped lightly into the warrior's den, looking around. This was my first moment as a full warrior. I couldn't help it, I could practically feel my eyes gleaming with anticipation. Jaystorm had reluctantly brought me to peek inside before the vigil...and now, here I was.

I heard Shadowslight coming up from the back, his footsteps echoing a little in the large cave. "Congrats, Cinderbreeze."

I purred, shivering from the joy of hearing my new name. "Thanks," I breathed.

"I need to tell you something I've been holding in for a long time..." he whispered, his breath tingling in her ear.

Of course, I still remembered that we were supposed to share a warrior ceremony, and sit the same vigil. But Shadowslight and I, Shadowpaw and Cinderpaw back then, proved ourselves in the same battle. We fought Shadowclan. Ironic, really, with the name and all, but I was in no state to attend any clan meeting. I still have that old scar hidden under the fur of my tail.

"What is it...?" I asked, after a small pause. I really, really hoped he felt the same way. Maybe, just maybe, I would find out today.

"Ever since we met, me and Vixensong..." He began slowly. Now I was just praying to Starclan that he only chickened out, and he wasn't asking me advice about how to attract a she cat.

"She's just been on my tail, trying to get me to love her. She even asked me to be her mate after my warrior ceremony." I mentally screamed for him to spill.

"But I refused. Because..." Shadowslight trailed off, almost burying his nose in my ear.

"Because I don't love her. I love you."

"Go on," I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder. Wasn't this wonderful? Ha, just look at Vixensong now, and I'm about to be Shadowslight's mate...Shadowslight! Of all cats, he is my lover!

 **5 Moons later**

 **Shadowslight's POV (First Person)**

I still felt guilty for having Cinderbreeze as my mate. After going through Brindlepetal, I know that I don't deserve a she cat, and no she cat deserves the torture to be with me. But there was a chance, and I foolishly took it. Now I knew I would break another heart, even if I wanted to stay with her forever.

Just then, Cinderbreeze's sweet scent washed over me.

"Shadowslight, I need to talk to you." I think her voice is a little strained. Could she have found out about how shallow I was?

"Yes, honey?"

Cinderbreeze gently touched the tip of her tail to my lips, and pulled me into the nursery, which was pretty private. Even in the darkness, her eyes seemed to be glowing.

"I...I have, I h-have..." ..glowing with excitement!?

I opened and closed my mouth weakly. "Don't tell me..." I hissed, out of anxiety. But it was out already.

"I have your kits!"

"Cinderbreeze..." I breathed sadly.

"I know, right!? It's the best day of my life! We're finally going to be a permanent couple!" she squealed. She was literally bouncing on her paws.

"No, Cinderbreeze, you don't understand. I know this is going to ruin your day, but for your own good, let me tell you why I liked Brindlepetal. And why I liked you."

"Liked? Don't you mean...like?"

"I'm sorry, Cinderbreeze. I never meant for this to happen."

"No...!"

 **Vixensong's POV (First Person)**

I gnawed furiously on the rabbit bone, hearing the satisfying crunch under my teeth. It was the only comfort. This rabbit was a black and brown spotted one, which I could relate to Shadowslight.

This usually isn't me. I feel myself changing, but I just can't help from seething.

Oh well, because I just loved how he and I both have exotic pelts. Doesn't that mean something to Starclan? Oh, never mind my sister. I have a more beautiful pelt. Right? I'm more exotic?

"Relax," Emberstep whispered in my ear. Maybe I should be nicer to her...she isn't such an obstacle, after all. Even if she likes Shadowslight too, which she doesn't. I don't either, I think. I hope.

"Doesn't Shadowslight see that we have everything in common? From the sequence of life, to the foreign pelts?" I hissed, partly to myself.

Emberstep shifted to face me. "You'll get him soon enough. Their love never lasted...quite long enough."

Being the smart she cat I am, I had all possibilities covered. "But after he broke up with her, what if he decided that that's love for him, good bye?" I mewed fiercely. Actually, I never told Emberstep yet...I got over loving him. He hurt me too much, and knowingly as well. I don't understand why I let him... now that I think of it, Flashwhisker did truly love me. He was trying to protect me from Shadowslight when he declared his love...

My sister sighed. "You never know, Vixensong. He's a very shallow cat, by the way. He only loved Brindlepetal because he wanted to touch her nose. And I doubt she knows that up to this day..."

"That's it! Don't you get it? We're both sly, we are both beautifully made, we both had to leave a fellow apprentice behind and become a warrior first..." Now it was my turn to sigh. "We belong together. Starclan means it." But I didn't.

"But-"

"You lead Cinderbreeze, Jaystorm, and Amberheart on a hunting patrol. That's an order." I don't know why I still hate Cinderbreeze. Maybe it was because she hurt me, as knowingly as Shadowslight, yet she never blinked an eye.

Emberstep sighed. Of course, we all knew Cinderbreeze was better off on a border patrol. "Alright. Deputy."

I guess I'll be shunned for the rest of my life, for breaking up such a sweet couple.

"Shadowslight, Flashwhisker, and Brindlepetal, Leopardpaw, and Boldpaw, come with me to the border patrol," I yowled.

"What about me?" Cinderbreeze called back at me.

I hissed under my breath before replying. "You're pregnant, so take it easy and go with Emberstep on the hunting patrol. Jaystorm and Amberheart, you too." I thought for a moment, then added, "Tussocktail and Stripepaw as well."

Cinderbreeze nodded. Snickering at her foolishness, I waited for my cats to gather, and lead them out of camp. I could picture us in a bird's view, a band of cats flitting around in the forest. We stopped at the lake.

"Brindlepetal, you check the Riverclan and Shadowclan borders. Bring Shadowslight, Boldpaw and Leopardpaw with you. Flashwhisker and I will check the Windclan and rouge territories."

Then I gave a curt nod, and raced off with my half of the patrol. Maybe I did it on purpose, but I put Shadowslight's ex mate in charge of his half. It was just one of my other sly plans that no one appreciated.

I needed another chance. I didn't want to spend that chance on Shadowslight, but I wished Flashwhisker would give me one. He helped me realize that my jealousy of Brindlepetal and Cinderbreeze proved that my love wasn't true. Unlike his for me.

The other half of the patrol had already left. As Flashwhisker circled around me uncertainly, I laughed bitterly at my thoughts.

"Their love never lasted...quite long enough." I quoted Emberstep.

Flashwhisker came to a stop terribly close to me. Our flanks were pressed together, and I think our whiskers were brushing.

"I still love you, you know, Vixensong," he whispered in my ear. His breath was, ironically, breathtakingly warm. His whole body was naturally warm.

"I know." I replied, trying to sound curt. But his eyes told me he knew I gave in.

"Come with me, and Shadowslight will not be able to hurt you anymore."

Of course, I needed no more persuading. I was aching for someone to love me, and truly love me. I buried my snout deep in his fur, and I could have stayed there forever. But I couldn't.

"Thank you," I murmured softly, looking up to face him. His eyes were smiling as I pressed my nose to his. I guess I found my soul mate at last...

 **Shadowslight's POV (First Person)**

I padded wearily after Brindlepetal, ignoring the warriors and apprentices calling behind me. They are going to the Riverclan border, I think. We were heading toward the Shadowclan border anyway.

Gradually, I noticed that my ex mate used the slope of the hill to match her pace to mine.

"Shadowslight," she murmured. I don't think she wanted to talk about our break up.

I gritted my teeth and decided there was only one way to get the clan over me betraying Cinderbreeze. I had to pretend I regretted it.

"Shhh." I put my tail tip vertically on her lips, the way Cinderbreeze had quieted me a moon ago.

"I'm sorry about the break up and all...I think I was too distressed to think straight."

"I know. I forgive you." Brindlepetal whispered. Her golden eyes locked with mine, laden with trust. Brindlepetal is the only she cat good enough to forgive a tom such as me. But maybe she was waiting for me all along, just searching for the right moment to take me back.

"Can we be mates again?"

"Yes...of course! I-...I've always loved you, even when you mated with Cinderbreeze. I just want you to be happy."

 **The End**

 **I think this would be a good story to continue, but I'm not sure if I should. Tell me through the comments below!**


End file.
